The present invention relates to a device for simultaneously withdrawing and testing seals, in particular, the airtight rubber/metal shields commonly employed on rolling bearings. More generally speaking, the present invention relates to a system for testing the sealing capacity of seals.
Seals, particularly the composite airtight shields commonly employed on rolling bearings and featuring an elastomeric sealing portion and a rigid reinforcing insert, are normally injection or, preferably, compression or transfer molded in molds having one or more impressions, each designed to produce one seal. The seals are then removed from the molds, usually by means of mechanical, magnetic or vacuum-operated pickup members, and, prior to use, are tested for defects and to ensure pollutant sealing efficiency.